Seigaku's Scandal
by jenshim1518
Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?
1. Prologue

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: Slightly rated

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

**a/n: Hi people! I'm now writing in this new account of mine and I'm reposting this fanfic 'cause I've actually been dissatisfied with my first try with the same plot so I'm going to try my best with this. I hope this turns out good though. You are free to review. I'm very much open to constructive criticisms and suggestions. I'll try to reply to your reviews as much and as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**BTW, the long sentences or paragraphs that are italicized are flashbacks or thoughts of the characters. **

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Seishun Gakuen Middle School_

_Tezuka, Fuji, Kawamura, Oishi, Inui, and Kikumaru are still first years._

"_Fuji-kun."_

_The retreating back of the smiling tensai turned around and faced the ever-so-stoic freshman regular._

"_Oh. It's just you, Tezuka-kun," Fuji Syusuke, the pretentious person that _he_ was, smiled._

_Tezuka Kunimitsu fidgeted. He never once believed his batchmate's smile. "You're the one who told Ryuzaki-sensei and Yamato-buchou, right?"_

"_Hmm…about what?" Fuji cocked _his _head to the side, still feigning innocence._

"_About my shoulder being hit by a senpai."_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_No," Tezuka looked down at his feet, his fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart thrum uncontrollably. "It's just…you shouldn't have bothered yourself with it."_

"_Why? You're my friend."_

_The bespectacled man widened his eyes. _Friend, _he thought with a smile._

_The tensai beamed upon seeing the smile on his friend's face. It's a near-to-impossible occurrence that someone is able to see the serious boy smile._

_He was about to turn around and take his leave when Tezuka called out his name._

"_Fuji-kun!"_

"_Hmm?_

"_Thank you, for what you did."_

"_No big, Tezuka-kun."_

"_Anou…Fuji-kun, as a way of showing my thanks to you, I'm giving you one wish."_

"_One…wish?"_

_Tezuka nodded. Then, almost gasped when Fuji revealed his sharp cerulean blue eyes. Fuji stared at him and answered in the softest voice he heard._

"_I'll use it when the time comes then."_

* * *

"Just a dream," two figures sighed. They both looked at their respective alarm clocks. One rested on the table above his headboard while the other's propped on top of his nightstand.

In two different houses, they got up with a start.

* * *

**a/n: I know the prologue is crappy. I'm sorry! Really, I am. I have a lot of things going on inside my head. Anyway, please review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Dream Team in High School

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: Rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

**Sanfina: Hi! Thanks for the review. Thanks for saying that my prologue isn't terrible. And sorry for the short prologue. I don't know why the hell I did not lengthen it, really. Anyway, I tried to make the 1****st**** chapter longer. :D**

**DarkAle85, zanzchi, Lysandera, kitty cat lysanne: Thanks for adding this to your favorites! I'll try my best not to disappoint you with how the story will progress.**

CHAPTER 1: Dream Team in High School

"Echizen!" A voice called as the entrance ceremony for the new freshmen ended.

Echizen Ryoma, the prince of tennis, had just gotten back from the United States last summer. He finished and won all of his tournaments; U.S. Open, Australian Open, Dubai Open, Miami Open, and Wimbledon. He decided to go back to Japan and spend high school there. Of course, his senpais are happy that he's finally going back after two years of absence and that their dream team's finally going to be complete again.

"Chiisu." He smirked towards the tall figures of his senpais/friends approaching his way.

The young tennis prodigy had changed over the two years that he was gone. No longer the smallest of the group, he's already as tall as his closest friend Momoshiro Takeshi – but this doesn't change the fact that Kikumaru Eiji calls him "Ochibi" and glomps him whenever and wherever the senior wants to – and his facial features are now more muscular. He is handsome, of course, and that cocky air of his has added to his _campus' heartthrob _reputation.

But, this story is not about him. He is merely the one who witnessed or knows all the happenings. Why? That's because he accidentally found out about Fuji Syusuke's deepest secret during middle school and it's also thanks to his supreme observation skills that he picked up the slightest bit of change in Tezuka Kunimitsu's attitude.

Echizen braced himself from his senpais' attack. He knows that Momo is the one who called his name and Eiji would probably be tagging along. And so, just after a few seconds, his two senpais are already giving him a hug while the rest of the team stood around them.

Echizen smiled at his senpais but his eyes lingered longer on the usual Cheshire smile on their tensai's face. The freshman's eyebrow twitched and cerulean blue eyes were revealed from the other. Fuji lowered his head, no longer meeting his kouhai's gaze.

"Echizen, you're finally a freshman, huh," Momo ruffled his friend's hair.

"Minna, it's great that our team's complete again, right?" Oishi Syuichirou happily exclaimed.

Kawamura Takeshi, not holding his racket, calmly agrees while Kaido Kaoru only nods his head though a faint smile can be seen on his lips.

Inui Sadaharu observed their youngest member from head to toe then scribbled down on his notebook. "Echizen, you grew a lot. You are now as tall as Momo and your muscles really built up too."

"It's thanks to the menu you've been sending on my email, Inui-senpai," Echizen beamed. "And the plenty bottles of milk you asked me to drink back in middle school finally took its effect too."

"Nya~ But Echizen will always be our Ochibi no matter what happens. That won't change," Eiji said as he continued to glomp the young man.

Tezuka finally stepped forward.

"Good luck on finally becoming a high school student, Echizen."

"Thanks, buchou."

"Since today is only the first day, there is really nothing to do except for the freshmen to familiarize themselves with the campus. We'll gladly be your tour guide today, right, minna?"

Everyone nodded except Fuji who kept himself busy fumbling with the button of his uniform.

Momo turned to Echizen. "Lucky for you, Echizen, since Tezuka-buchou is the SC president. You won't be having any trouble with the parts of the campus despite that overly bad sense of direction you have."

"Shut up."

As they were about to start _Echizen's Campus Tour _– forcefully named by Eiji – Fuji interrupted the group.

"Saa…minna, I have something else I must do. I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"Eh? But, Fujiko, today is finally the day that our dream team is complete," Eiji bombarded his best friend.

Echizen knows – or senses, somehow – that Fuji doesn't feel mentally/emotionally well. _Perhaps something happened,_ the young man thought.

It's okay with me, Eiji-senpai," the freshman smiled. "I'm sure Fuji-senpai has something really important to do right now."

Fuji only stared at his talking kouhai.

"Fuji-senpai," Echizen turned towards him. "I'll see you later."

For others, it may sound as a mere parting message but for Fuji, it is an order from the young man. The other regulars didn't miss the change in Echizen's tone as he said those words to Fuji. It's as if there is something there. As if Fuji is obliged to see Echizen. _As if there is a big secret between the two that nobody should ever know._

Fuji only blinked his eyes then smiled again. "Okay," was his only reply then he sets off to the opposite direction that his friends are taking.

Eight pairs of eyes followed Fuji's retreating back until it was gone from the crowd of students.

"Fuji seems different, I wonder if something happened," the mother-hen worried.

"Ne, Echizen," Momo walked beside his best friend. "Is there something between you and Fuji-senpai?"

The young tennis champion was about to answer when he saw from his peripheral vision the twitching of his buchou's mouth and his creased forehead. Could it have only been his imagination or did his buchou really react that way because Momo dropped the bomb of Echizen having something with Fuji?

_I definitely have to tell this to Fuji-senpai later,_ Echizen mentally reminded himself.

Deciding to play a little bit with his buchou's temper, Echizen smirked to himself. "Sorry, senpai-tachi, but it's only between Fuji-senpai and I. It can't be known by anyone else."

"Eh?" Eiji looked flabbergasted. "How come it's only between Fuji and you? I'm his best friend!"

"Sorry, Eiji-senpai. But, it's something that Fuji-senpai only entrusted to me. And please, don't harass him later regarding the matter. Saa, let's go. You guys promised that you'll tour me around school."

Before walking ahead of the others, Echizen noted how pricelessly angry his buchou's expression already is.

**a/n: I'm sorry if the first chapter is short. I'm short on ideas as of the moment. But, don't worry. I'll wrack my brains to write longer chapters. Review guys! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Fuji Syusuke

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: Rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

**a/n: By the way, starting today, I'll be using SYUSUKE instead of FUJI 'cause it'll be confusing when the other Fuji siblings or relatives will be in the scene.**

**Azublue: The prologue is actually a memory of Fuji and Tezuka which they dreamt the night before they started their 3****rd**** year in high school. Probably the reason why I somehow let Fuji's feelings "go" is that she changed when she entered high school. She became an over-thinker due to issues at home and such. I've changed quite a number of things from the original family setting of Fuji in PoT. As for Tezuka, the explanation I can provide for now is that Echizen is too keen of an observer to notice the slight changes from his buchou's attitudes.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Fuji Syusuke

"Hey, I heard Echizen Ryoma decided to attend Seishun High School."

"Hontou? Hontou? He's really handsome, isn't he?"

"He has won several tournaments abroad, right? Wimbledon included."

"I'm sure we'll be champions in the nationals again this year."

"Now that you've said it, the tennis' dream team has finally gathered again here."

"And Coach Ryuzaki will be the one handling them again this year."

This has been the major fuss among the students of Seishun High School. Syusuke smiled to himself as he heard what his schoolmates have to say. _Dream team, huh._

Fuji Syusuke changed over the years that they've graduated from middle school. Despite the usual Cheshire smile still plastered on his face, he now seems to be more serious and is always found to be deep in thought. He rarely talks anymore, finding comfort in silence and solidarity. There are also times when he eats his bentou alone on the rooftop or by the _garden of cherry blossoms_ at the back of the school.

His fanclub also grew in number, and a large one at that. It's funny how men had enlisted themselves as members as well. The tensai's looks has now become much more feminine than when he was in middle school. His sharp cerulean blue eyes have become brighter now and his skin a mixture of light pink and the lightest of the color cream, giving it an almost translucent and glass-like feel. His lips are now a thin line of pink that compliments the faint blush that is now permanent on his cheeks. His hair is still cut in the same hairstyle but the color had changed into a lighter color of brown. From someone who's not from Seigaku and doesn't know who Fuji Syusuke is, they might mistake him for a girl and think that angels are probably real.

So, what is this beautiful tensai doing at the moment? Just like what he usually does when there's no tennis practice, he indulges himself with the books he finds in the library. He sits beside the window on the farthest corner of the room, his favorite spot due to the rays of sun that enters through the glass.

"Fuji-senpai."

The person called upon turned to the owner of the voice and saw a tall freshman settling himself on the seat across Syusuke. The latter smiled.

"You've really grown taller now, Echizen. And handsomer," he teased.

Echizen smirked and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "Are you going to fall for me now?"

The senior blinked and stifled a laugh or the librarian would cut his head off if he made unnecessary noise. "Don't expect it."

"Hey! Why not?"

"I am _not_ a pedophile, _Ochibi_."

"Are you turning into Eiji-senpai now?"

The tensai shook his head then sighed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You," the younger answered casually. "Did anything happen at home? You don't look well a while ago."

"You know, just the usual stuff."

Echizen looked worried. "Usual stuff. You mean…"

"Yeah," Syusuke sighed. "Mom called. She nagged on me again. Telling me how disgusting and boring I am."

Echizen couldn't even speak a single word. He knows that Syusuke's mom is cruel but he couldn't figure out how a mother could tell those kinds of words to her own child. The freshman looked at Syusuke's distant eyes. There is not a single tear in them but the sadness is visible. If it was Echizen who is in that situation, he'd probably cry his heart out by now.

"Fuji-senpai…" Echizen reached out to hold Fuji's hand, an act of reassurance.

Syusuke faced his friend. "Echizen, I'm okay. I'm used to it anyway."

"Who would get used to that stuff?" The younger hissed angrily.

The tensai smiled. "Hey! At least she didn't come and started throwing punches at me just like what she normally does, right?"

Echizen's mouth twitched. He remembers that time in middle school when he accidentally saw his senpai applying some sort of a balm on a large bruise just by his left ribcage. The young man had threatened the other to tell him what happened and then Echizen knew that it was the doing of Syusuke's mom just out of her whim. The freshman felt so bad for the tensai ever since.

"Senpai," he spoke up after a minute of silence. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's okay, Echizen. I'll be meeting with Yuuta at Starbuck's anyway."

"Then, I'll walk you up to there."

"Echizen," Syusuke said wit finality in his voice. "Eiji and the others would probably look for you."

"Why don't you hang out with them anymore?"

The tensai smiled sadly, hurt and sadness now clear in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I feel guilty."

* * *

It's already 3:00 p.m. in Inui's wristwatch and all the regulars agreed to go to some ice cream parlor after dismissal. Seven tall figures are now gathered together by the fountain in front of the main building, waiting for Echizen and Syusuke.

It was Eiji – thanks to his keen eyesight – who spotted their _Ochibi_ first.

"Ochibi! Here! Here!"

Echizen ran to where his senpais are. Eiji threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Ochibi's now here."

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Now, we only have to wait for Fuji."

"He can't come," Echizen immediately answered.

"He can't come?" Kawamura repeated.

The younger nodded. "He said he has to meet up with Yuuta so he can't come."

"Well, let's just go now, minna." Oishi ushered the group out the gates. "We'll just have to invite Fuji next time."

The others nodded.

Tezuka walked silently behind the group as he watched Echizen carefully.

He muttered to himself thinking no one could here, "You know so much about Fuji, Echizen."

"And why do you care so much, Tezuka?" Inui answered enough for the surprised buchou to hear.

* * *

"Yuuta." The figure hugged the young man sitting by the counter.

The latter smiled warmly. "It has been a while…neechan."

* * *

**a/n: Okay…so Fuji is actually a girl – ****just in my story anyway****. I'm actually obsessed in making him a girl 'cause he honestly awfully looks like one. And a beautiful one at that.**

**Review again people! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fuji Family

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Fuji Family

"Neechan, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

Syusuke gave her younger brother a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Yuuta. I'll be fine. And besides you still have morning practice tomorrow, right? You have to go home early."

The sun is already setting when the siblings finished their cups of coffee and decided to call it a day. Yuuta worries over his older sister going home alone.

"Demo – "

"Yuuta." Syusuke heaves, finality in her voice. Yuuta kept his mouth shut.

They finally parted ways; Syusuke on the way to her apartment while Yuuta to his dorm. Syusuke hummed cheerfully as she walked, looking up at the now star-filled sky from time to time. A shooting star passes by and Syusuke stops. She isn't someone who believes in superstitions but nothing would hurt if, sometimes, she gives it a try, right?

With her head bent low and hands clasped together, the tensai prayed in a voice that only the Supreme Being would be able to hear. After a minute or so, she continued on her walk.

* * *

"You're late."

Syusuke jumped at the sudden voice as she finished locking up her apartment door. It was right after graduating from middle school that she decided to live on her own. It wasn't really an easy task to persuade her father and older sister to agree on the idea but Syusuke is persistent and so, the two gave in. As often as possible, they come over with Yuuta and spend some family time with her. Though, there were times that an uninvited guest comes along.

Just like today.

"Mom."

The teenage girl nervously greeted her mother who's, at the moment, sprawled on the sofa, a bottle of brandy in one hand.

_That is not a good sign,_ Syusuke thought, eyeing the alcohol.

Éclair, a famous French theater actress, is Fuji Syusuke's mother. Syusuke inherited her looks from her mother; the sharp cerulean blue eyes, the beautiful skin, and the face shape. But, she – Éclair – was not really related to the Fuji family for she was only a mistress for some time of Syusuke's father. No one knows – even her husband – that she had a child with a married man.

"Did you know I've been waiting here for over an hour?" The actress spoke in accented Japanese. She now sat upright, gulping down the contents of her drink.

"I was with Yuuta."

"Then you could have called me! You know I hate waiting."

"You didn't tell me you were coming," Syusuke answered in an irritated voice.

Éclair suddenly stood up, rushing to her daughter and landing a hand on her face. "Don't you dare give me that tone!"

_It's coming! _The tensai screamed in her mind, expecting the beating of her mother. Immediately, Syusuke felt the pain on her back as she was pushed down to the floor, her back coming in contact with the sharp corner of the center table. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out so loud, as her mother placed bruises all over her body.

It is not an unknown to Syusuke that her mere existence is the worst thing that happened in her mother's life. She is very much aware that she is hated and loathed. She also knows that her mother once tried to kill her by putting a rope around her neck when they used to live in France when she was still a child. Good thing her dad came and he brought her back to Japan. Éclair agreed that Syusuke be taken by her father only to the condition that she is brought up as a male. The late Mrs. Fuji loved Syusuke as if she is her own flesh and blood and the young girl could never be more thankful.

Right after entering high school, Éclair came to Japan for vacation. Unknown to Syusuke's siblings and her brother, the actress hunted down Syusuke's apartment and went to see her daughter. Every time she would come over, it's always a disaster. Syusuke would always end up bruised and sore and she would have a hard time trying to hide her bruises before going to school the next day.

She never complained nor told anybody about this. It just happened that Echizen saw her changing into her uniform at the clubroom 10 minutes after everyone had gone home. The tennis prince was more horrified at the sight of the tensai posing big and horribly-looking bruises than the fact that she is actually a girl. Syusuke was ready to beg her kouhai not to expose her secret but the young boy swore never to tell a soul. But, it made Echizen protective and much closer to her senpai than before, even closer than Momo.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, a full half an hour had passed when Syusuke's mom got tired to stop. After throwing verbal insults to her daughter, she stomped her way out of the apartment.

Syusuke lay on her side on the cold floor, not showing any effort nor desire to stand up. Moving even a centimeter from her position would hurt like hell. At least, her mom spared her face or else she would have a hard time patching up the bruise with concealer. But, her arms felt sore and she's sure that blue bruises would appear in a few hours.

_Damn! I have to wear my jacket during morning practice tomorrow,_ she thought.

Busy thinking about morning practice, Syusuke didn't hear the door opening and closing again.

"Neechan?" A male voice echoed in the deadly silent house.

Syusuke's head immediatelt turned to the direction of the door but the sudden action brought extreme pain all over her and the sound of a loud whimper escaped her lips.

Yuuta hurried to where she lay upon hearing her pained sound. Her knelt beside her sister and saw tears forming in her eyes as she bit her lip and trembled due to the pain.

"Neechan, what happened?" Yuuta worriedly asked, not knowing what to do.

Syusuke managed to open one eye and looked at her younger brother, her tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Yuuta, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you so I decided to follow you and then a while ago I saw your mom exit the building looking angry. So, I thought something might have happened – "

Syusuke stared at her brother who suddenly stopped.

The young Fuji looked at the state of his sister and remembered all those times when she would wear her jacket and pants during games even though it's scorching hot outside.

"Neechan, take off your clothes."

The tensai's eyes widened and she mentally panicked. _Yuuta is going to find out. He isn't supposed to find out!_

"Yuuta." Syusuke shook her head, defying her younger brother's request.

"You're not going to take it off? I will."

Yuuta's hand merely brushed on his sister's back but she immediately screamed in pain. The young man's eyes widened, not knowing what to do. Really carefully, he unbuttoned his sister's coat and white polo, and slowly slid them down her shoulders, ignoring the sounds of pain escaping from Syusuke's lips. Yuuta's breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. There are bruises all over Syusuke's arms, chest, and torso. Bruises of different colors; blue, purple, green, and red. But the worst are on her back. The whole flesh is almost covered in big black bruises. This is where her mom hit the most wherein the bruises don't have any more time to heal.

Yuuta's eyes watered and his lips trembled at the sight of his sister looking so fragile and hurt. He carefully gathered her naked body into his arms and hid his face on the crook of her neck. And there, he wept, not knowing what to do with his sister's pain.

Syusuke was surprised at her brother's sudden action. Despite the pain when Yuuta embraced her, Syusuke felt comforted with his brother's presence and his tears running down her back.

For the first time in so long, the tensai cried.

* * *

Yuuta watched his sister's chest rise and fall evenly as she slept comfortably on his lap. It has been an hour since Syusuke drifted off to sleep after Yuuta finished curing her wounds and bruises. They stayed on the tensai's bed where she would be more comfortable.

Yuuta sighed heavily, remembering how Syusuke begged him not to tell anyone – even their father and sister – about his latest discovery.

"_Yuuta, please, don't tell anyone about this."_

"_But, 'touchan and Yumiko-neechan ought to know."_

"_No, Yuuta. Please. I don't want them to worry anymore about me."_

"_But, what about your teammates?"_

"_You don't have to worry about that. Echizen's been helping me."_

"_He knows?"_

"_He accidentally found out when we were still in middle school."_

"_Neechan…"_

"_Yuuta. Please, I'm counting on you."_

The younger Fuji buried his face in his hands. Every vein in his head throbbed angrily. Feeling helpless, he mentally decided to keep his sister's secret and ask Echizen to keep an eye on her since he – Yuuta – can't do so being in another school.

* * *

**a/n: I can't think of a good way to end this chapter so I'm sorry with the crappy outcome. I don't know what's wrong with me. The final chapters are already very detailed in my head but I'm struggling with the early parts. Grr!**


	5. Chapter 4: Her Pain

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

CHAPTER 4: Her Pain

"No need to thank me, bye."

The freshman tennis prodigy placed the phone receiver on its place and sighed.

_So, he has finally found out,_ Echizen sighed.

The Echizen residence was awakened by the ringing of their landline at the wee hours of the morning. Though, thank God that Meino Nanako has already been awake to prepare breakfast that time. The caller had introduced himself as Fuji Yuuta and asked – actually begged – that the call be passed on to the youngest resident of the house. Upon hearing the voice on the other line so exasperated, the young lady immediately went to wake her cousin up. Echizen was supposed to retaliate when the name _Fuji Yuuta_ escaped from Nanako's lips made him jump up in bed wide awake. He rushed down the stairs to take the call, thinking of how important it is since the young Fuji never calls him at this hour or, technically, never calls him at all.

As soon as he uttered the words _'Moshi moshi'_ to the receiver, Yuuta had immediately resulted into a 20-words per second – I'm obviously exaggerating but he speaks out of panic and worry – talk. Good thing, Echizen caught his every word especially the part where Yuuta leaves his older sister in Echizen's care at Seigaku. Also the part where just last night, the tensai had been badly beaten up by her mother. Again.

The call ended when Echizen promised his former opponent that he'll take care of Syusuke and that he'd tell Ryuzaki-sensei about what happened to one of her best players last night since the old coach – and the school admins as well – knows of the tensai's true identity.

"Meow ~ "

Echizen looked down and there is Karupin, happily rubbing his head on the young man's leg. Echizen Nanjirou descended the stairs, yawning, then stared at the cat now being petted by his son.

"He really trusts you. But, he's probably the only one." The legendary tennis player laughed at his own joke.

Echizen only rolled his eyes and went upstairs to prepare for the day. But upon passing by his father, he smirked.

"You just don't know how everyone trusts me, Oyaji."

"Nya, Fujiko!"

Eiji bounced his way towards his best friend upon seeing her arrive at the gates of the tennis courts then threw his arms around her.

Syusuke slightly winced.

It's a Tuesday and it's the start of the signing up for club activities for the freshmen. Of course, the members of each club are already around since there is morning practice. The tennis club included. This time, the members of the club – meaning, including the non-regulars – have all agreed that ranking matches won't be held for the whole year since every non-regular member had exclaimed excitedly that there is no more need to change the 'Dream Team'. Though, now that Echizen will be joining the club, they'll just trade or mix the line-ups depending on the school they'll be competing against.

Syusuke won the battle against herself that just wanted to yelp out in pain. The impact of Eiji's arms on her upper back had travelled down her whole body but she still kept the Cheshire smile in place.

"Eiji." She breathed.

"We still have 10 minutes left before the start of practice, but, it's kinda weird that Tezuka and Oishi are still aren't here. Usually they arrive way earlier than everybody else," the red-head emphasized on the_ 'way'._

"Saa…" The tensai chuckled. "They're probably talking to Inui somewhere regarding training menus. They're not like you who almost always arrive at the last minute before the start of practice."

Eiji pouted. "Mou…Fujiko, you're so mean! I arrived early today, didn't I?"

"That's why I said _almost_, Eiji." Syusuke teased her best friend.

The two friends spent a minute sightseeing at the arrival of the other regulars and those who are not. They try to mimic the voices of the fan-girls who will, definitely, blast – I'm exaggerating again – the players with their screams.

"Fuji," Eiji suddenly turned to take a better look of his best friend. "It's not that cold today, why are you wearing your jacket and pants."

Syusuke almost opened her eyes in panic. _Almost_. The corners of her mouth twitched, though. She knows that Eiji's keen eyesight is very reliable but, of all the things he has to notice, why her get-up?

The tensai was about to answer when a voice so cocky that hardly anyone from the club hardly recognizes whose it is flowed through the airs of the two third years.

"Why? Is something wrong with what Fuji-senpai is wearing?"

The two turned and saw Echizen in his 6-foot-2-inches glory walking towards them in a way so handsome – though he's so oblivious about it – that all fangirls would just throw themselves at his feet or pay anything just to get him to give them a _mere _glance. God, how the hell did he get that handsome?

Cerulean blue eyes met hazel ones and the former gave him a grateful look. Echizen shrugged it off and smirked at his other senpai. Eiji scowled.

"Ochibi is being disrespectful." Eiji scowled again, slightly looking up at his kouhai's towering figure. Of course, the third year's 5-foot-9-inches height won't match with Echizen's.

"Eiji-senpai, as if you're not used to Echizen's cocky attitude," Momo arrived, positioning himself beside Eiji.

The freshman had succeeded in diverting their teammates' attention from the tensai.

Unnoticed by the other two, Echizen and Syusuke managed to slip away to settle themselves at the farthest corner of the court where there are still no students around.

"Thanks for saving me there." Syusuke smiled – a true smile – opening his eyes and looking up at Echizen.

The younger chuckled and ruffled his senpai's hair gently. "No big."

After a moment of silence…

"Are you okay now?" Echizen asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syusuke looked innocently.

"You have fresh bruises, I know."

"H – how did you know?"

The young man sighed. "Your brother called my house this morning. He sounds so desperate asking me to take care of you since he can't when there is school."

Syusuke smiled at the thought of her brother caring for her so much and she felt sorry that Yuuta has to see her in her condition last night.

"What's your mom's problem anyway?" Echizen snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I answered her back last night but I swear I didn't raise my voice. But, you know how mom is when it comes to me. She doesn't listen to explanations. She only listens to herself."

Echizen sighed again then extended an arm to rub Syusuke's shoulder, a sign of reassurance to his friend.

Tezuka, Oishi, and Inui arrived at practice five minutes before they start, Ryuzaki Sumire walking closely behind them. They just finished discussing about the new training menu that Inui had developed.

"Heh ~ Ryoma and Fuji," Ryuzaki looked towards the farthest corner of the courts, her hands on her hips. "They're huddled close together again."

Indeed, Echizen and Syusuke are huddled close. The freshman has his hands around the tensai and rubbing her shoulders. Tezuka unconsciously narrowed his eyes at the two. Inui noticed this, of course, and grinned to himself. Fishing his notebook out of nowhere, he scribbled immediately, murmuring, "Ii data."

Tezuka almost jumped in surprise and turned to the data man. Seeing the other scribbling his data again, Tezuka _almost_ scowled at the thought of Inui had been observing him.

Echizen approached them, leaving Syusuke with Eiji who, at the moment, is animatedly telling Syusuke about his new move.

"Ohayou, Buchou," the freshman bowed slightly, adjusting his cap.

The stoic senior only nodded in response.

"Buchou, we still have a few minutes left, right? Can I talk to Ryuzaki-sensei first? In private."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Echizen never talks to Ryuzaki-sensei in private, or at least that's what Tezuka thought. Confused, Tezuka's gaze followed the two as they disappeared inside the clubroom.

"So, what's wrong, Ryoma?" Ryuzaki asked once they were inside the clubroom and out of earshot from the other regulars.

Echizen sighed and relayed the events that Yuuta told him earlier that morning. Ryuzaki felt anger boiling down inside her and thought of telling Syusuke's dad about it but suppressed the idea. She knows that the tensai would feel hurt if others find out.

"She might not perform well during training today," the white-capped boy added.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll handle it. Now, let's go back before they get suspicious," the coach said, ending the conversation.

When they returned to the courts, the practice had begun. Practice matches would take place that afternoon so Syusuke won't be having problems trying to play against her powerful teammates. But that doesn't mean that she won't feel the pain. Even doing just the basics makes her feel awful already, what more about the matches?

For now, the members of the tennis club are asked to run around the courts and the ones who would end up not completing the laps within the time limit will have to drink Inui's latest and more dreadful concoction. Echizen goes to join them.

It is not unknown to the regulars that their tensai has been lacking the stamina to do the exercises. They've noticed in the past few years of their training since their entry to high school that their friend seems not to be her usual self. There were days that Syusuke plays feeling pain. They told their coach about this but Ryuzaki only nodded and told them that they shouldn't ask Syusuke about it then proceeded to talk to the tensai in private.

Today, it is the same as those other days that Syusuke is perhaps feeling something they don't. While running, she has her eyes closed tight and her lower lip between her teeth. Every step she took, her brows would twitch and she would whimper. The regulars – as usual, the only ones remaining to finish the laps – looked at each other questioningly, then at her.

"One more lap!" Inui exclaims, standing wickedly by the whiteboard, the table full of his vile juice behind him. "Maa…if you're not going to finish within the time limit, you have to drink my juice up to the last drop."

The regulars panicked but managed to finish the lap in time. Lying on the grounds, they cursed Inui, even throwing tennis balls at him – courtesy of Momo and Eiji. Tezuka and Syusuke stood in a close distance with each other but a little farther from the rest of the group. The tensai was panting so hard when a drinking bottle blocked her view. She widened her eyes and followed the hand that holds it.

"Tezuka," she managed to breathe out, eyes wide upon seeing the buchou offering her his bottle of water.

The young man looked away, his face hidden from Syusuke's view. Instead of answering, he brandished the bottle under the other's nose.

Syusuke smiled – a genuine one this time, "Thanks."

Tezuka nodded.

Syusuke leaned on the metal fence of the courts but realized soon after that she made a mistake in doing so when pain immediately spread through her body upon her back being in contact with something solid and a pained whimper escaped from her lips. Her eyes shut tight and her hands gripped the water bottle.

Tezuka turned to Syusuke when he heard the sound and saw Syusuke's face turning pale by the second.

"Fuji, what's wrong?" The stoic buchou worriedly asked, extending a hand to the other's arm.

Syusuke gasped painfully at Tezuka's touch. The latter took a step back, shocked at the tensai's reaction. Looking up at her face, he noticed the tears already forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Tezuka?"

"What happened to Fujiko?"

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Fsssh…"

The others walked towards them with a really worried Ryuzaki trailing behind.

"Fuji suddenly whimpered in pain when he tried to lean on the fence then when I touched his arm, he had the same reaction," Tezuka tried to explain calmly, hiding his panic.

Eiji was about to approach the crying tensai when Ryuzaki bellowed, "Don't go near him!"

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, at the old coach. Ryuzaki's expression is a mix of sadness, anger, and worry.

"But, sensei –"

The coach turned to Eiji, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Do I have to repeat myself again, huh, Kikumaru?"

The regulars twitched at the sudden change in their used-to-be kind and understanding coach's attitude.

"Echizen!" She called the young man. The freshman appeared behind Inui and Taka-san.

"Take care of Fuji."

"H-hai."

It was the first time that they saw Echizen stutter and tremble so much. His usual calm and nonchalant demeanor nowhere in sight. Instead, his eyes is filled with worry and tears for the tensai. The freshman held his senpai's shoulders carefully, ignoring the sounds of pain escaping from her lips.

The others made way for the two as they passed, heading to the clubroom. Ryuzaki turned to the club members and regulars.

"No one will follow. I'm telling you, if I see or knew someone peeking through the window or eavesdropping, I'll remove you from the club. Mark my word."

With that, she followed the freshman and the tensai, slamming the clubroom's door shut.

**a/n: I don't know if this chapter is lame but I'm kinda satisfied myself with the latter parts. Hehe…hope you feel the same. Anyway, thanks to those who added my story to their Favorite/Alert list. I am very much thankful to you guys for having the interest with my story. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Promise

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Promise

"Fuji, don't go to practice for a while," Ryuzaki breathed, keeping the ointment back in her pocket. She and Echizen are in her office treating Syusuke's wounds.

Syusuke opened her mouth then closed again. It would be best to follow what her coach wants since it'll be quite suicidal to attend club practices with her current condition.

Ryuzaki looked at her watch and stood up.

"It's already 7:45. You better go back to your classrooms." She turned to the freshman. "Echizen, walk Fuji to her classroom. She and Kikumaru are classmates; tell him that I specifically ordered them not to ask Fuji questions."

The young man nodded, assisting his senpai out of her seat and to the corridor.

Once alone in her office, Ryuzaki fished the telephone from her desk. She immediately dialed the number of the other person who's greatly involved in this mess.

"Hello, is this her secretary? I am Ryuzaki Sumire. I would like to request an appointment with Ms. Éclair Gaultier."

* * *

"So, you're Syusuke's club adviser," were Éclair's first words when she sat across the coach inside the old yet expensive Italian restaurant, _Tavolo de Fiori._

It's only 9:00 in the morning yet Ryuzaki went out of her way to talk to her precious regular's mother.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Gaultier."

"Is there something you need to discuss with me?" Éclair asked after taking a sip from her glass of lemonade.

"Yes," the old coach tried to resist the urge to just slap and yell at the woman in front of her. "This is about your daughter. You may not know this but I am very much aware of the wounds you've been inflicting on your daughter."

The actress widened her eyes and bit her lip. She doesn't know that somebody had found out about it. She glared at Ryuzaki, wondering how she had known.

"Fuji didn't tell me anything," Ryuzaki told Éclair as if knowing what she's thinking. "I found out three years ago, when she's changing in her jersey. I'm warning you Ms. Gaultier, if you dare raise a hand on Fuji again, I'll tell Mr. Fuji everything."

With that, the coach took her leave, giving a trembling Éclair one last warning glance.

* * *

"Nya, I wonder what's wrong with Fuji," Eiji pouted as he finished buttoning his uniform.

Only the regulars are the ones left inside the clubroom after a tiring afternoon practice. The whole day, the regulars worried for their friend. Eiji is in the same class as Syusuke but he can't question the latter for her reaction that morning since Syusuke ignores him.

Oishi spoke, "He didn't even attend afternoon practice. And Ryuzaki-sensei doesn't seem to mind."

"I tried asking Echizen earlier," Momo added, "but he just shrugged me off."

"Tezuka?" Kawamura turned to the silent buchou.

Tezuka stood in front of his locker, done changing into his daily uniform. He recalled all those times that their tensai looked so hesitant in practice. The moments when Syusuke would wince in pain in every ball an opponent hits toward her direction. All the practice days that she insisted to wear her regular's jacket and jogging pants even if it's hot outside. Then, something clicked in Tezuka's mind. Why would Syusuke be that way? Could it be that she's injured somewhere? Tezuka slightly shook his head, trying to erase the bad thought.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Inui asked, creases on his forehead.

Oishi added, "You're spacing out. That's rare of you."

_There's only one way to find out_, Tezuka thought, ignoring his friends.

Without saying goodbye, he rushed out of the clubroom and went to find a certain tensai.

* * *

There is a tennis court hidden by cherry blossom trees near Syusuke's house. She wanted to spend the night with her sister but she hasn't arrived yet from work and so she decided to take a stroll around the area. Syusuke is very familiar with this place. This is where she and Tezuka used to eat ice cream together after a game of tennis when they were still in middle school. They both feel at ease at this place. Perhaps because it is deserted aand there are no threats of distractions.

The tensai glanced at her wristwatch and realized that it's already time for dinner. But, Syusuke is too lazy to stand up and so, she decided to stay in her position and endure the loud grumbling of her empty stomach.

"I figured you'd be here," came a voice Syusuke knows so well.

"Tezuka," she spoke the name with the slightest bit of surprise.

The tall man sat beside her, handing her the burger, fries, and, coke he bought from McDonalds.

"I put wasabi in it," Tezuka said, referring to the burger Syusuke just opened. The latter smiled gratefully.

They ate in silence, watching the stars glitter the sky. The night is cold and Syusuke is relieved that she has a jacket on. Tezuka is long done with his food when Syusuke finished hers.

"So…" The tensai started, knowing why her buchou is here.

"You're hiding something." It is _not_ a question.

"You know everything, Tezuka," she laughed, a little sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you hiding? You know you can tell me anything."

There was silence.

"You used to tell me things you can't tell the others, even Eiji."

"There are also things that I told the others that I can't tell you, Tezuka."

This talk is going nowhere and Tezuka's starting to get annoyed. Syusuke is the most stubborn person he knew. There is no other way than to be direct with her.

Tezuka took a deep breath. "Fuji, who's beating you up?"

Perhaps it was the cold and relaxing breeze of the night that Syusuke didn't panic or even blink in surprise when the other's words reached her ears. Perhaps because deep inside her, she knows that Tezuka knows or Tezuka will be the first to know.

"How did you know?" She turned her cerulean blue eyes to the other.

Tezuka feels uneasy every time he looks directly at Syusuke's eyes. He lowers his head. "I just noticed. It's as if you're feeling sore all this years."

Syusuke sighed. "As expected of you, Tezuka."

"Who did it?"

"Not someone you know."

"Fuji." Tezuka's serious voice brought small smile on the tensai's face.

"A relative."

"Fuji, I don't understand."

"Someday, Tezuka. I'll tell you the whole story someday. For now, don't mind me. I'm fine."

"Do you promise?" Tezuka looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Huh?"

"Do you promise to tell me one day?"

"Of course."

A promise, huh. A memory flashed in Syusuke's mind. At that time, they were yet to turn 12. It happened long ago, but somehow, it seems to be only yesterday. The young woman brushed off the thought.

"Tezuka, I'd better go." Syusuke stood up.

Tezuka did the same. "You're going to spend the night with your sister?"

"Nah. I'll be at my apartment."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Tezuka asked, still worried.

"Yes," Syusuke smiled though Tezuka didn't trust it. "This is so unlike you, Tezuka. You never get this concerned for others before."

Tezuka was about to respond but, after a thorough thought, chose not to.

The tensai was a little surprised that the buchou didn't defend his self from her teasing. Syusuke didn't show her reaction, though, a faint blush of pink appeared on her cheeks. Tezuka's special treatment made Syusuke feel all giddy inside.

* * *

**a/n: To everyone who have reviewed in the last chapter, thank you so much! I'm sorry, though, that I wasn't able to update earlier and that this chapter is so…random? But, I'll do my best next time.**

**Just wanna know if it's okay with you if I put in a second man and woman? You know, for the purpose of a **_**love square.**_** I'll appreciate your answers. :D**

**Hopelesslyhope: I'll try my best to make it a happy ending. But that would still be a long way. :DDD**

**Iris Butterfly: Tezuka already found out! **_**Only**_** about the "beating up" thing though.**

**MintLeafon: Thanks so much for always giving long reviews. :DD**


	7. Chapter 6: Just Another Day

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

Chapter 6: Just Another Day

"_How did your coach find out?"_ The voice on the other line spoke.

The tensai stared at the receiver before answering. "What are you talking about?"

"_How did she find out about your bruises?"_

Oh. So that was it. Now Syusuke knows why her mom sounded so desperate when Syusuke answered the phone.

It's already evening and Syusuke has been tending to her wounds when her landline rang. It is her mother calling, talking about things she has a hard time to understand. But, what she understood is that Syusuke is going to be doomed when she comes back.

"She saw when I was changing into my jersey," Syusuke tried to keep her voice from shaking. What's the point of telling her mom anyway, whatever the reason, she would still beat her up in the end.

Éclair nagged again on the other line while Syusuke waited until her mom slams down the phone on her. When she hears the awaited sound, she sighed. All she could do now is to wish that Éclair wouldn't be back for a long time.

As the days and weeks passed by, the incident at tennis practice during the second day of school was forgotten because schooldays are starting to get busier. And for the regulars, tennis season is also fast approaching. About Tezuka's confrontation with Syusuke that evening, he didn't mention about it again nor told anyone about what he found out. Though, his effort of restraining himself from giving their tensai special treatment didn't escape Inui's eyes but the latter only ignored the thought. Also, Syusuke's wounds and bruises are starting to heal from the ointments that Ryuzaki has been giving her. Yuuta checks on her regularly, too and he was very much relieved that Tezuka found out about her condition – minus the 'being a girl' part – and that he is willing to give little adjustments to her training.

It was the ninth week since school started and Syusuke's back to being the cheerful and sadistic tensai that she is. Since her mother went back to France, she's been in a consistently happy mood. Anyway, it's free period before lunch and she and her best friend Eiji decided to chat in the classroom while playing cards. Whoever loses in the game has to answer whatever question the winner wants to ask. Surprisingly, Syusuke lost.

"Nya! I can't believe you lost Fujiko," Eiji laughed as he gathered the cards.

Syusuke scowled. "I just suck at poker, Eiji. You know that, yet you still insisted that we play that game."

Eiji laughed.

"So, what's your question?" Syusuke smiled.

"Hmm," Eiji thought for a while then brightened. "Do you like Tezuka?"

It took 10 seconds for Syusuke's genius mind to process her best friend's words. And when she realized what he had said, she looked flabbergasted.

"WHAT?"

The sudden rise in her voice made the rest of their classmates snap their heads in her direction. She awkwardly laughed and apologized, telling them to go back to whatever they were doing. She glared at the young man across her who's laughing so hard at the moment.

"Eiji!"

The redhead managed to calm a little but giggles are still escaping from his lips. "That's absolutely priceless, Fujiko."

"Because you asked an absolutely ridiculous question."

"Hey, what's wrong with it? I mean, if you really like him, I don't think there is harm in that. Our society is already starting to be open with same-sex relationships."

"What's with you?"

"C'mon, Fujiko, I'm the one who's supposed to be asking here not you. So, tell me, do you like him?"

"Wait. Answer me first. What's your reason for asking that question?"

"Well, it's actually been bothering me since middle school. Every time the two of you are together, you give off a different aura. You know, like of a couple."

"Couple?" Syusuke repeated, her mind working in overdrive.

"Yeah. And when you look at each other, it's like there is something hidden in your gaze. No matter how stoic and blank Tezuka tried to be, I always notice how he lowers his guard with you. And, Fujiko, even though I'm your best friend, I know that you're the most honest with Tezuka. So, I thought that maybe you like him."

Even if Eiji didn't mention it, Syusuke knows that there is really a different atmosphere when she and their buchou are together. Her heart would always beat a little faster when Tezuka's around or even when she's just thinking of him. Syusuke had long known, ever since she watched Tezuka play against their senpais back in first year middle school, that the stoic young man is special and that she respects him. But, to like Tezuka as more than friend, that is something Syusuke knows so well but will never admit.

"Fujiko?"

"Huh?" The tensai was startled from her thoughts. "Oh. Umm…I like Tezuka but only as a friend. Nothing more than that."

"Oh, really?" Eiji asked, though a little frown was on his face.

"Yeah," Syusuke assured her best friend.

The bell that signals the start of a one-hour lunch break for the high school students rang and Syusuke was more than happy that it did. She looked sideways at Eiji and sighed in relief that the latter didn't take their conversation seriously.

"Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai!"

The two best friends turned to the source of the voice and saw Momo bouncing up and down at the farthest corner of the cafeteria near the windows. The other regulars are already sitting round the table. The order: Momo, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, two empty seats, and then Tezuka. Eiji and Syusuke settled down on the available seats. Unconsciously, Tezuka fidgeted when their tensai's elbow brushed his.

"Where's Echizen?" Syusuke asked, looking around the table.

Inui snickered.

"Something the matter, Inui?" Oishi snapped his head to the data man's direction.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Echizen told me earlier that he won't be gracing us with his presence this lunch break."

"Huh? Why is that?" Kaidoh leaned closer, curious.

"He said he has to accompany Ryuzaki Sakuno-san to the library."

A full minute had passed before the information sunk in everyone's minds.

"EH?" They all chorused – except Tezuka who just stared at Inui, wide-eyed, and Syusuke who went on munching on her wasabi sandwich.

_That Echizen's dating Ryuzaki-san? _Tezuka wondered.

"Are they dating?" Kawamura asked their buchou's unspoken question.

Before Inui could give a blow-by-blow account of the probability of a relationship between their two adorable kouhais, Syusuke blurted out. "Oh, yes. Don't you know?"

Again, the regulars' expression – including Inui and Tezuka – are dumbstruck though they got over it a little earlier than before and started pushing on their tensai to tell some more.

"Remember when Sakuno-chan disappeared for two weeks during their last year in middle school and Ryuzaki-sensei is against to telling us where she is?" Syusuke tried to make everyone recall. "She went to the States to support Echizen for the Miami Open. She never left kiddo's side during her whole stay there and, eventually, that's where Echizen mustered up all the courage to confess."

"How come you know about this, nya?" Eiji eyed her suspiciously.

"Echizen technically jumped to the phone to call me."

"Why would Echizen call you?" Inui raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, Echizen trust me the most," looking at Momo's expression, "and yes, even more than you, Momo."

"Could we harass Ochibi about this matter?" Eiji stood up, preparing to leave and eavesdrop at the library.

"Later, Eiji," the tensai cautioned her best friend with a look. "You'll regret it if you ever distract Echizen with his _alone time_ with Sakuno-chan."

Eiji frowned at that but seeing that Syusuke had already closed the conversation, he returned to his seat and finished his food.

Once done with their food, the regulars left the cafeteria. There are still a few minutes left before lunch break ends and so they decided to take a stroll around the campus. While Oishi and Kawamura are restraining Momo and Eiji to run to the library, Inui, from time to time, eyed the two seniors walking a little farther behind.

"I just noticed, you and Echizen are close." Tezuka glanced down beside him to look at the tensai smiling at their friends' antics.

"Hmm…" Syusuke gave the question a full thought. "He's like a younger brother to me. Well, you can think of him as…some sort of replacement for Yuuta."

Tezuka nodded, showing that he understood what Syusuke meant.

"Are we really ending practice earlier today?" The tensai asked.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki-sensei has some important things to attend to so practice would be cut off earlier."

"Ah…I see. That'll be good for me. I have some shopping to do," Syusuke smiled at Tezuka.

The buchou was surprised. If he isn't so good at controlling his emotions, he'd probably be blushing by now, a reaction he would have for the tensai's smiling face.

They lost sight of the others and ended up sitting on the grass by the lake at the back part of the campus. Syusuke hummed a song to herself. Tezuka turned to look at her and memorize her features as if implanting Syusuke's image into his brain.

Tezuka knows that Syusuke looked feminine, knew it for a fact, heard everyone tell. But he never noticed it, till then that is.

**a/n: Hey guys! I'm sorry if this story lacks progressing. Right now, I'm carefully writing for the next chapter (Chapter 7). There are additions in the story, two persons in fact. So hope you'll wait patiently again for the next chapter.**

**Iris Butterfly: Éclair won't be back for a while. :D (Yay for Syusuke!) And I'll be focusing now on the main characters, perhaps.**

**Animangadeek0624: I purposely made them a little bit out of character for a plenty of reasons but they're all kinda hard to explain. And Syusuke really looks like a girl, right? It's such a waste that in PoT he's not one.**


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

**a/n: Hey readers! This is a random question but please tell me what you think. If there would be a play and Syusuke is the princess, who do you think should be the prince? Tezuka? Or Oshitari?**

Chapter 7: Realization

"Ochibi!" Eiji beamed at their youngest regular as the latter approached them at the gates.

"Senpai-tachi, sorry, I'm late. I just went to finish something." At that exact moment, Sakuno walked passed them with her best friend Osakada Tomoka. A slight blush appeared on Echizen's cheeks as he glanced towards his girlfriend from the corner of his eye. Sakuno peeked at him from Tomoka's shoulder and smiled.

Once the two best friends disappear at the corner of the block, Echizen focused on his senpais.

"So, umm…shall we all head home now?"

"Heh…Sakuno-chan is really nice, isn't she?" Eiji commented sneakily. "She's okay with you going home together with us."

Behind the redhead, Momo and Syusuke snickered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Echizen blinked innocently at them.

Kawamura and Oishi rested their arms on each of Echizen's shoulders. "When are you going to tell us that you're finally committed?"

Tezuka noted the sudden change of color in Echizen's face. First, he was extremely pale then turned beet-red.

"S – Senpai-tachi, h – how did you…"

Inui grinned. "No one can escape my data, Echizen."

"Tch." Echizen glared at the data man. "I should have known."

Inui laughed.

They started their walk home as well as Momo and Eiji's interrogation with Echizen. Tezuka, Syusuke, Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, and Kawamura walked close behind them to listen to the three's conversation.

"I can't believe Echizen outclassed us," Oishi frowned.

Kawamura nodded. "I never imagined him having a girlfriend."

Inui looked over at their buchou. "I wonder when Tezuka's time is…"

The stoic captain's head snapped to Inui's direction and rolled his eyes. If ever he's going to have a girlfriend, there is _absolutely_ no way that he would let his friends find out. It's too dangerous.

"Heh…" Syusuke smiled, her index finger on her chin, as if deep in thought. "Tezuka with a girlfriend…that's a nice thought."

"Are you teasing me?" Tezuka stared at their tensai.

Syusuke shook her head. "No. It's just that I couldn't imagine you with a girlfriend. I wonder what type of girl would suit you, Tezuka."

"I think someone like Fuji-senpai," Momo joined in their conversation. He and Eiji are now done bombarding Echizen with questions.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Momoshiro?" Tezuka glared at Momo.

Momo flinched at the intensity of the glare. "Well, you know, buchou, a girl with the same characteristics as Fuji-senpai would fit you perfectly. Someone who can tease you without being afraid that you'll get mad, someone who can give you advice even though you don't say out loud that you need one, and someone who can take care of you."

Syusuke's cerulean, blue eyes are now revealed beneath her long, brown bangs. "_I_ take care of _Tezuka_?"

Momo's eyes traveled from his two senpais confused looks then stopped at Syusuke's. "Am I wrong?"

Tezuka and Syusuke glanced at each other then immediately looked away. The buchou tried to stabilize his breathing while the tensai is trying her best to calm the sudden contractions in her heart.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ They both thought.

Awkward silence fell on the nine of them as they were all trying to erase Momo's words from their heads. Echizen is the first one to speak up.

"Um…Fuji-senpai," he turned to Syusuke, who is trying her best to look calm with her Cheshire smile, and eyed her warily. "Shouldn't you be meeting Yuuta-san in front of the supermarket now?"

Recognition appeared in Syusuke's eyes as she looked down at her watch. "Ah! I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Echizen." Then, turning to the others, "saa, minna, see you tomorrow!"

The eight pairs of eyes watch Syusuke run to the direction of the supermarket before continuing their walk in silence. Tezuka walked a little behind the others, his head bent low. He thought of Syusuke and how his breathing hitched upon the tensai's gaze. He shook his head, trying to erase the erratic thoughts forming in his brain.

Echizen looked back at his buchou and, upon seeing his confused state, the freshman matched his pace with the other's.

"Buchou."

If Tezuka is surprised at the voice from his side, he didn't show it, though Echizen saw the slight wince.

"What is it, Echizen?"

"You know what, Buchou, there is nothing wrong with being true to yourself."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was the same with Sakuno, Buchou. Having trouble breathing and your heart beating uncontrollably as if wanting to jump out of your chest, those are just the first few signs of being in love."

Tezuka widened his eyes upon hearing what the other had said. Unknowingly, he lifted his hand and clutched his left chest.

Echizen nodded at the action. "It seems you understand my meaning, Buchou."

With a smile, Seigakus's youngest regular left Tezuka rooted on his spot, trying to reason out with himself on the hell could he have fallen in love with his friend.

For the first time in his life, Tezuka is grateful that no one's home when he got back. It's already six in the evening and his mother had written on the whiteboard at the kitchen wall that she and her father are just going to bring home food. Tezuka isn't really hungry at the moment.

He placed his bag on top of his desk and went to lie on his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, images of their blue-eyed tensai flooded his brain and Tezuka felt himself having a hard time breathing. He remembered all those days that he and the tensai are together. He remembered wondering back in middle school how easily Syusuke could make him smile. And also, the time when Syusuke saved him from their senpais' bullying. How could he fall in love with a friend? And most of all, a man?

But, what surprised him is not the thought of what other people would say but the thought of how Syusuke would react. Now that he knows how important the tensai is for him, he could never risk the friendship that she gives.

Tezuka decided it would be best if he keep his mouth shut and store his feelings inside a box hidden in the farthest corner of his heart.

"What's wrong?" Yuuta asked his neesan as they were traveling down the aisles of the supermarket, filling in their cart with a week worth of grocery supplies for Syusuke.

The tensai stared blankly at her brother for a time then shook her head. "No…umm…there's nothing wrong, Yuuta."

"Liar," Yuuta scowled. "C'mon, just spill."

"Yuuta…"

"Your tactics won't work on me; I'll still drag it out of you. So, just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine!" Syusuke said exasperatedly, throwing two rolls of kitchen towel in the cart. "It's just that…I…I'm confused over a few things lately."

"A few things?"

The older Fuji nodded. "I don't know why but, my heart keeps on squeezing a lot lately and I also feel awkward at times."

"Does this involve a certain person?"

A shiver ran down Syusuke's back and she nodded.

"Who?"

Syusuke mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't understand what you said. Repeat it."

"Tezuka," Syusuke says a little louder this time. She bites her bottom lip as she felt her face turning redder and redder.

"As I've thought," Yuuta smiled knowingly at his sister.

"_As I've thought_?" The tensai reiterated her brother's words, seriously confused.

"Uh-huh." Yuuta pushed the cart towards the cashier. "I've always known that you're in love with Tezuka-san."

"I am?"

Yuuta eyed his sister, "Don't tell me you don't know. Yumiko-neesan and I have always known. Ever since middle school. You're always different around Tezuka-san. You're…a little too honest, I should say."

Syusuke immersed herself in her thoughts. She knew. She always knew that Tezuka is special. But, her conversation with Eiji and that incident a while ago with Momo triggered the deep and dormant feelings deep inside her. How? How could she fall in love with Tezuka? Of all people, why Tezuka? She doesn't deserve happiness for the life full of lies she had lived.

"If you're thinking that you deserve happiness or love or something of that sort, stop it." Yuuta is done paying for the groceries – Syusuke's wallet is with him – and is now walking towards the exit of the supermarket with the grocery bags and with Syusuke tailing behind.

"You of all people should receive happiness. That's what I really think, neesan."

As the two exit the supermarket, they didn't notice a certain bespectacled, indigo-haired tensai watching them from behind the supermarket's signboard.

"_Neesan_?"

Oshitari Yuushi's gaze lingered on the blue-eyed tensai's retreating back.

**a/n: Yay! Another chapter done. Ehehe. :D Next chapter is…oh well. Just watch out for my next update. I can't wait to work on the part wherein Tezuka would find out about Syusuke's secret but I still have plenty of chapters in store for you before that happens.**

**Tiffy44: Eiji is a little masochistic, don't you think? And well, yes, Tezuka is going to found out that Fuji is a girl though I don't plan on adding that new chapter yet. :D**

**Mutsumi Ayano: Ryuzaki's agenda for the afternoon had been answered in this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter! Hyotei!

Seigaku's Scandal

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Perfect Pair/TezuFuji

Genre: Romance, Angst, Gender Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT (I wish I do).

Warning: FemFuji and rated T – for 13 years and older

Summary: Fuji has a secret only Ryoma knows but what happens when their ever-so-stoic buchou falls deeply in love with this secretive tensai? Would Fuji be willing to unveil the secret? And would Tezuka be able to accept?

* * *

Chapter 8: Enter! Hyotei!

_Neesan…_

_Neesan…_

_Neesan…_

"Fuji Syusuke…is a girl?"

"What are you mumbling about so early in the morning, huh, Oshitari?"

Oshitari jumped in surprise at the voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw that their over-extravagant buchou had decided to _grace_ Oshitari with his presence this early morning.

"Atobe," Oshitari breathed through his teeth. "What are you doing in my classroom?"

Indeed, Atobe had entered Oshitari's class and it's not really a good thing that two of the most popular and handsomest men of the school are together inside a room. The girls that are taking a peek at the two is starting to increase in number and Oshitari's getting annoyed that his train of thought had been interrupted by their fan-girls' screams.

"I asked you first, Oshitari, therefore, you should be the first to answer," Atobe sat on the edge of his friend's desk, cross-legged, "that's basic manners."

Oshitari rolled his eyes. As expected of Atobe; such a stubborn and annoying man. "I just have a lot in my mind right now." _Only one, actually, but a really major one at that._

Atobe stared at him for a long while, but sensing that his friend won't speak any more than he did, he went to rant on about his agenda for visiting him in class. "Well, I'm here today to speak to you about the play that we, regulars, are going to be organizing for the 2-day festival."

"What about it?" Oshitari leaned on his seat.

"I've talked to Sakaki-sensei about our insufficient number of members. He suggested the idea that we seek help from the Seigaku regulars since all of our students would be busy with their own activities and practically only a few people would be left to help us out; of course, they would be permitted to go about the booths and enjoy our festival for free as compensation for their work. What do you think?"

"Why did you come to ask me that when you know that Coach had already went to talk to them?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm informing you about the sudden change in plans and our visitors for the next two weeks."

"But, Atobe, of all schools, why Seigaku?"

"Well, according to Sakaki-sensei, and this is what I think as well, Seigaku is the most _game_ and out-going among all the other schools. And they are the 'nice guys'. No matter how much they hate us, they won't abandon us in times of need."

Oshitari fell silent.

Atobe noticed the creases appear on Oshitari's forehead. In the years that Atobe had known the other, there is nothing that makes their resident tensai feel that frustrated.

"It seems you're not yourself today, Oshitari. Something really did happen, huh?"

Oshitari considered telling Atobe of what he had heard yesterday at the supermarket but decided against it. Knowing his captain, he would most likely make a big deal out of it. Despite the fact that he considers Fuji Syusuke as his rival, Oshitari doesn't hate her that much.

"Atobe, if it's something I can't handle, I would tell you. But, right now, it's only something not worth _your_ time."

His captain shrugged. "Fine, as long as whatever it is doesn't affect your tennis."

Atobe stood from the table and exited the classroom, leaving Oshitari back to think of his worries.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

It's just as what Ryuzaki had expected. It's a Tuesday and they only have a couple of days left before the regulars skip school to go to Hyotei – of course, Seigaku's principal knows about this.

It was early morning yesterday that Coach Sakaki had phoned Ryuzaki if they could meet up that afternoon to discuss something important. Ryuzaki ditched her club practice and went to meet Hyotei's coach only to find out Sakaki wanted her regulars to help Atobe and the others organize the play for their school festival.

"_We would really appreciate your help,"_ Sakaki had said and it is not every day that the arrogant coach would beg Ryuzaki so she decided that a little 'okay' won't hurt them both.

So, where are we now? Oh! The regulars. Yes. It's free period before lunch and Ryuzaki summoned all her precious tennis players to her office to tell them the big news and, as what she expected, they showed no signs of good reaction and complained. Only Tezuka remained silent, though, Ryuzaki could have a sworn he saw a vein in her buchou's head twitch.

"C'mon, guys, think of this as a charity service for Hyotei," Ryuzaki tried to calm them down. "It would be fun! After the play, you would be free to roam around the booths, buy anything you want, and enjoy for free as payment for the help that you will give. And besides, you've been friendly rivals with them ever since middle school."

"_Friendly rivals_?" Echizen snorted. "You're right about the 'rivals' part, Baa-chan. But, for the 'friendly'? The hell you're wrong with that."

Kaidoh hissed, agreeing with the freshman.

"We can't believe you agreed with them!" Eiji slammed his hand on the desk.

"Oh, come on, you're just over-reacting." Ryuzaki rolled her eyes.

Inui and Momo glared at her. "We're not!"

Syusuke sighed. There is no way they'd be free from this so it would be better if they just accept the harsh reality. "Saa…minna. It seems we can't do anything, can we? I mean, Sumire-chan had already given her word to their coach, so we're tied to it. Why don't we try this? Who knows? This might be a good experience for the both of us."

"Now, that's the attitude, Fuji," Ryuzaki patted her student's head, forgetting the disrespectful nickname the tensai had brandished on her, and then turned to the others. "Why don't you be open-minded like Fuji? Just like what he said, this might be a good experience for both of you."

The other regulars stared at them in disbelief.

"Ugh! I give up!" Oishi flung his hands over his head and exited the office. The others soon followed suit with Tezuka and Syusuke the last ones to leave. After bowing to Ryuzaki, the two walked silently to the cafeteria.

The sudden realization of his feelings suddenly popped in Tezuka's head and is grateful that there is a reason he could forget about the next week with Hyotei.

* * *

The wait for Seigaku's arrival was crucial. Only for Oshitari though. All that's in his mind is how to approach the other school's tensai. He tries his best to be calm but Atobe complains every club practice that his best game-maker is lacking the vigor to participate.

"Oh, come on, Oshitari. We only have today to practice our tennis. The next week will be fully dedicated for the preparation and the festival itself," Atobe had said earlier that day.

It is a Saturday and it is way past the end of their weekend practice but the Hyotei regulars decided to stay and just hang around. Everyone is curious at their friend's lack of spirit. Oshitari is a cool person. He never showed a weak side to others, even to his friends. Except these past few days, that is.

"Hey, Yuushi, what really is your problem?" His doubles partner, Mukahi Gakuto, asked.

"Nothing, Gakuto."

"Eh, trying to hide something isn't in your nature, Oshitari," Shishido Ryou pried. Ootori Choutarou agreed.

The tensai shot him an irritated stare. The blue-capped boy just shrugged.

Silence enveloped for a couple of minutes until Oshitari broke the peace.

"Ne, minna," Oshitari spoke, "let's say, hypothetically, there is this guy who you've considered is your rival and then accidentally you found out his, well, let's say, biggest and darkest secret, what will you do?"

"What kind of dark secret is that? Did he kill somebody?" Akutagawa Jirou grinned.

"No," Oshitari snapped, irritated that his friend is making fun of him, "That rival of yours is actually and _biologically _a _girl_."

"What? He's a _she_? Who is this person?" Mukahi exclaimed.

The tensai stared at his partner. "Like I said earlier, Gakuto, it's just hypothetical."

"Hmm…" Shishido blinked at Oshitari. "I think you shouldn't do anything except to watch over her. I mean, whatever the reason for her concealing her gender from everyone else is actually none of your business, right? But, since you got yourself involved by finding out about this secret of hers, then all you can do is watch over her until the day she opens up and tells you about the secret herself."

Five pairs of eyes stared at Shishido. Oshitari sighed.

"Thanks, Shishido," Oshitari smiled, somewhat comforted by what his friend had said. "I wonder why Gakuto isn't as thoughtful and smart as you."

"Hey!" The redhead complained, smacking Oshitari's head with his empty bottle of water.

As the others joined the two's fake wrestling match, Atobe sat on his chair, smiling to himself.

"Heh ~ so, Oshitari had found out about Fuji, right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

* * *

_Insight_ is a technique that Atobe deems very useful in and out of the court. This was proven by the plenty number of wins he had in tennis matches as well as his observation on the people that he meets every day.

Yes. Insight is indeed very useful.

It was their second year of middle school when Seigaku and Hyotei first played against each other for a match. During the doubles 2 game, Atobe had excused himself from the benches to go and buy some drink. On his way to the vending machines – yes, even _the_ all high and mighty Atobe Keigo purchases from the vendo – a brown-haired girl who's at the drinking fountain caught his eye. Probably because she wore the same uniform as the Seigaku regulars. Atobe's curiosity took the best of him and he observed some more. Using his Insight, he scrutinized the other's every action. That person is, without a doubt, a girl. But, as for the reason behind her wearing boy's clothes, Atobe doesn't know. He wants to know more but the sudden cheers from the courts made him run back to the game. Hyotei had won the doubles 2 match but Seigaku had won the previous one and so, they have to settle the match with their singles 3 players. Surprisingly, the player that emerged from their rival team is the girl he saw earlier. Now that Atobe could see her face clearer, he realized that she is very beautiful with the features of an angel. And when her lids had opened to reveal sharp, cerulean blue eyes, Atobe thought she is breathtaking.

Hyotei's narcissistic king was so sure that Fuji Syusuke is a girl after watching her play. Her movements and techniques are all influenced by her beautiful body. A body that – thanks to the Insight – is absolutely of a girl. It's not in Atobe's nature to pry in other people's businesses so he decided to leave the matter be. If the tensai hides her identity to everyone, even to her friends, then there must be some really big and reasonable reason that made her do it.

* * *

**a/n: This is one of the chapters that I had fun writing though I know it's poorly done – sorry about it. I've always been a fan of Hyotei and since they're probably considered as Seigaku's rival and they have a deep relationship with Seigaku (I think), I included them in this story. :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

**a/n: Hi guys! At long last, I was finally able to update this story. I'm so sorry if I've been gone for so long. I had so many things to do what with our NSTP (community service) and all. Thank you for patiently waiting for this story's updates. Here goes the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I forgot that Atobe is a diva in the last chapter that's why I forget to change his **_**I **_**into **_**Ore-sama.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Preparations

The remaining days had passed and the long wait is over. As the nine regulars of Seishun Gakuen hopped off the bus Sakaki had ordered to pick them up from their school, wearing civilian clothes, they watched in awe at the huge estate that is Hyotei Gakuen. They all know that the school is rich, but they didn't know that it is _this_ rich that you could even fit five whole campuses of Seishun Gakuen inside.

"Welcome to Hyotei."

Seigaku turned to their side and saw Atobe, extending a hand and smiling so widely at them, his minions behind him in a line.

"Atobe," Tezuka stepped forward and took Atobe's hand for the customary shaking. "I don't know why you chose us but we'll gladly help."

"Thank you, Tezuka! With you and your team's addition, Ore-sama had finally been able to complete the cast."

Standing behind Tezuka, Syusuke tilted her head to the side in confusion to Atobe's words. "Cast?"

Atobe turned his gaze to Syusuke and lingered his eyes on hers. "Yes, cast. We're conducting a play after all. And you, Fuji, would play an important part as well."

The sinister smile Atobe had when he spoke that last sentence put shivers down Syusuke's spine. She looked away and, unintentionally, her eyes landed on Oshitari who stood a little farther behind his teammates, yet looking at Syusuke with unreadable eyes. Seigaku's tensai raised an eyebrow but Oshitari only shrugged, a hint of blush tinted his cheeks.

Tezuka's brows twitched at the exchange between Atobe and Syusuke and Syusuke and Oshitari. Jealousy is striking his being, big time.

"So, shall we?" Atobe smiled warmly towards the Seigaku regulars, leading the way. "We have the whole auditorium to ourselves these two weeks."

Atobe nicely explained the tasks that everyone has to finish.

"Atobe-san, you said there was a cast. You mean we're going to participate in the play?" Momo asked as they entered the huge auditorium. Other helpers from the school's tennis club are now on the stage; painting sets, doing props, fixing the lights, and making the costumes.

"Well, Ore-sama has picked some from you and some from my team for the actors."

Eiji looked around. "What is the play about anyway?"

"Snow White." All Hyotei regulars, except Atobe, moaned.

Kawamura chuckled at the unwanted reception of Hyotei to the play. "You, guys, don't seem to be happy about it."

"Of course we're not!" Shishido bellowed. "It's the one Atobe passed to the festival's organizing committee. We could have done something cool like Hikaru Genji or anything from the Shinsen-gumi period."

Choutarou laughed at his doubles partner. "Shishido-san."

"Stop your whining, Shishido, and don't be such a gay." Jirou frowned at his friend as he stifled a yawn.

The blue-capped boy gave him a glare. "If we're going for a fairy tale, it should've been Sleeping Beauty and Jirou would be Princess Aurora."

Hiyoshi Wakashi and Gakuto snorted. Jirou protested, "How did you even know her name?"

Atobe only rolled his eyes at his teammates antics. "Here is a list of the cast." Atobe handed Seigaku the papers with bold letters.

_Play: __**SNOW WHITE**__  
Scriptwriter & Director: Oshitari Yuushi  
CAST  
__**Snow White **__~ Fuji Syusuke  
__**Prince **__~ Tezuka Kunimitsu  
__**Evil Queen/Stepmother**__ ~ Shishido Ryou  
__**Mirror's Spirit **__~ Akutagawa Jirou  
__**Huntsman**__ ~ Atobe Keigo  
__**Seven Dwarfs**__ ~ Mukahi Gakuto, Haginosuke Taki, Ootori Choutarou, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu_

"Are you sure this isn't a miscast?" Echizen asked, eyeing at the names that will play the part of the seven dwarfs.

Atobe laughed. "Of course not. Ore-sama thought of everyone's part thoroughly."

Suddenly, Syusuke's frustrated voice echoed in the auditorium. "Why the hell am I playing the princess?"

"Because it suits you," Oshitari blurted out without thinking. All heads turned to him and he blushed. "Well, you would look better with it than any of us and we couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the role, right, Atobe?"

Atobe stifled a laugh at the pleading look his friend is giving him. The buchou just nodded and eyed Tezuka and Fuji. "Ore-sama expecting a great performance from the two of you. Now, as for Echizen, you would be the lighting director, Kawamura-kun you would be…"

As Atobe continued on designating tasks to the other members, Tezuka's mind drifted to the story of Snow White. As a guy, he isn't fond of fairy tales but it doesn't mean he is new to the story.

_Snow White is a very beautiful young princess who has snow white skin, red lips, and pink lips. When her father died, her evil stepmother took over the throne. Because of Snow White's breathtaking beauty, the evil queen sent out a huntsman to kill her in the forest. But, becoming fond of the princess, the huntsman sets her free and she reaches a small house owned by seven dwarfs. The dwarfs like her so much and allowed her to stay but the evil queen finds out that Snow White is still alive and, thus, goes out of her way to kill the young child. She tricks the princess into eating a poisoned apple and she dies. The seven dwarfs mourn for death and lay her on a flowerbed encased with a glass coffin. After a few days, a prince came and gives Snow White the medicine for her to be awakened. A true love's kiss._

A true love's kiss.

KISS.

The word set a bomb within Tezuka and he felt himself going dizzy as all his blood rushed to his cheeks. He immediately turned his back to the others and tried to compose his self. Tezuka is the prince and Syusuke is the princess. Does that mean he has to kiss the tensai?

Echizen, leaning on the wall, watched his buchou panic with delight. Just thinking of his two senpais becoming all lovey-dovey onstage makes him want to laugh on the spot but he can't do so, thus, he settled himself with a snicker. Momo and Eiji looked at him warily, probably contemplating if their Ochibi has gone mad. Maybe he _is_ mad for wishing to see something like that.

He looked back at Tezuka who has now mildly regained his composure. The freshman noticed how the stoic man steals a glance at the tensai every 30 seconds or so. This piqued Echizen's interest.

Could their buchou have harbored feelings for their tensai? Feelings that aren't really supposed to be there?

* * *

The preparation of the play is almost complete. The costumes are on their way to a final assessment by Atobe who, aside from playing the huntsman, is the head of the costume committee as well. The props, backdrops, and lights have already undergone their final checking that Friday. The play is on Monday evening so Saturday will be dedicated for a one-hour general rehearsal. But, the problem is, never in all the days that the cast had practiced that were they able to finish the whole script. For some reason, there have always been distractions and Syusuke and Tezuka – as Snow White and the Prince respectively – never got to practice the part where they will interact _intimately_ on stage – something Momo actually described the first time he finished reading the script. Atobe is getting frustrated, fearing that the play won't end as a success, but Oshitari feels slightly thankful that they never got to the _intimate _parts, a thing he actually found quite disturbing.

Saturday ended and, still, the actors weren't able to practice enough to make the play successful and so, Oshitari and Atobe – though the latter did it unwillingly – dismissed the group, hoping that come Monday, even without enough practice, the cast would be able to successfully deliver their lines.

* * *

**a/n: So how is it? Tell me what you think, minna! :D**

**MintLeafon: **Don't worry! Syusuke's mom won't be appearing in this story for quite a while. :D

**Tiffy44: **Hey! Know what? There's still another person who knows of her secret but I won't be revealing that for now. Not just yet. :DDD

**Anonymous:** Watch out for the next chapter! Your review inspired me to write that one. Thanks for reviewing by the way!


	11. Chapter 10: Snow White

**a/n: I would like to inform you guys that this chapter is inspired by the anon who reviewed in chapter 8. And that I also got inspired with the Snow White-something episode in Gakuen Alice. If you watch GA, you probably know what I mean. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Snow White

Syusuke had always dreamt of Tezuka being her prince. She sees herself as a maltreated princess and that one day, her prince, which is Tezuka, will save her from all her sufferings. She never thought that the fairy tale she always played in her mind would come true.

It is finally Monday; the day they've all been waiting for. This play is for the sake of the whole tennis club of Hyotei as well as Seigaku regulars' efforts in helping them. Everyone is nervous. But, who else would be more nervous than the cast? The clock strikes 4 and the play would start at exactly 5:00 PM. Students, parents, teachers, and school administrations are starting to fill up the huge auditorium.

"Fuji-senpai's done changing," Echizen grinned widely as he faced all the people at the backstage. The other members of the cast have already finished changing and Syusuke is the only one who's left since the costume committee has to make her pretty for the role.

Tezuka's head snapped to the direction of the changing room and he felt his heartbeat thrum unsteadily as he anticipated the tensai. The door opened and Tezuka just stopped breathing.

Fuji Syusuke is Snow White in flesh. The costume committee had probably spent so much time making her hair really shiny and a beautiful, twinkling tiara is on her head. She wore a Victorian-inspired, off-shoulder red gown with rhinestones all over the hems and the bust area. Her small waist is accented with a big maroon ribbon tied in a bow at the back. On her feet are simple maroon doll shoes with a small ribbon. Syusuke's face is slightly masked with make-up. There is only a hint of pink on her cheeks and her lips are painted red. Her long eyelashes are curled and expose the shocking beauty of her sharp, cerulean blue eyes.

All the men in the backstage – even Atobe – stared at her with surprise and admiration in their eyes while the girls stared at her in envy. How can a guy be so damn beautiful?! Isn't life so unfair?

"Um…don't you think it's a little overboard?" Syusuke asked shyly which the men thinks is extremely cute.

"No," they all said at the same time. Syusuke smiled, flattered.

"Tezuka," the tensai turned to her buchou, taking into account the red and white combination of his costume. "You're perfect for the role."

Tezuka blinked twice before the tensai's words registered in his mind. "Ah. Thanks." Then, he immediately walked away, leaving Syusuke wondering if she had done something to upset her buchou.

Syusuke is standing close to the dozen of plywood stacked in the corner of the backstage when the iron pole beside it collapsed. The tensai is so shocked that she didn't have the time to react except close her eyes while anticipating the fall of the plywood on her. Syusuke is pushed on the floor but it wasn't the plywood. It was Tezuka shielding her and protecting her. She stared at Tezuka's pained expression then realized that his back is badly hurt.

"Tezuka!" She heard the others yell as they ran to where the two of them are.

She sat up and held her buchou properly.

"Tezuka!" Atobe knelt down beside them. "You hit your back. We have to take care of that quickly."

"No. It's okay. The play will start in a while," he answered, trying to smile at Atobe.

"Don't think about the play, we have to take care of your injury first," Shishido insisted.

"But – "

SMACK!

Everyone stared, wide-eyed, at the fuming tensai hovering over Tezuka. _The_ Fuji Syusuke had just hit _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu on the head with a copy of the script lying around.

Tears escaped from Syusuke's eyes and onto the floor as she glared at Tezuka. This the first time Tezuka had seen her like this.

"Fuji – "

"Baka!" Syusuke yelled. "Who told you to do that, huh? Who told you to get in the way?"

"Fuji, I – "

"What if you critically injure yourself again? What would you do if you can't play tennis anymore?"

"Fuji, I wasn't able to think at that moment," Tezuka tried to reason but the tensai cut him off.

"Then use your brain! For goodness' sake, you _are_ Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka's eyes started to water but he tried his best to keep the tears from falling. Instead, he pulled the tensai to him and hugged her shaking figure.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I scared you. I swear I'm okay," Tezuka whispered over and over again, oblivious to the dozens of eyes watching the scene.

At that moment, a building sensation has crept on Oshitari's chest. Suddenly a hiccup escaped his mouth and tears ran down his cheeks. It is painful for him to watch, but he can't bear to look away.

Atobe had ordered the others to tend to Tezuka and calm Syusuke down. When everyone scurried off to accomplish his orders, he walked to Oshitari who's still standing farther from the group.

"You're crying," Atobe told him.

"Huh?" Oshitari almost jumped in surprised, then ran a hand down his cheeks. "Oh, what's this? I was just so busy with organizing things that I'm already sweating through my eyes. Ha ha!"

Atobe creased his forehead at the fake enthusiasm his best game-maker is showing.

"Hold it in," Atobe said to Oshitari's surprise. "Save the tears for later."

"A – Atobe…"

"Go get change," Atobe pushed him to the changing room. "You'll take over Tezuka. You're playing the prince."

* * *

Tezuka unwillingly handed his costume to Oshitari. He can't believe he messed up. He can't believe that he's missing the chance of a lifetime to stand on the same stage with Syusuke while playing as lovers in a fairy tale. Tezuka would prefer not to watch the play but that would be too obvious and who knows, Atobe might just use his _Insight_ on him to find out what's wrong.

As Oshitari reviewed the script with Syusuke, Tezuka stood beside Echizen at the other right side of the stage where a red curtain can hide them when the play starts. He decided himself to give their freshman some assistance with the lightings in case there is an emergency.

It is exactly one minute and thirty seconds before the official start of the play when Atobe had asked everyone to gather around him at the center of the stage.

"So, minna, this is the moment we've all been waiting for," he smiled at everyone around him. "Though it's such a waste that we had a minor slip-up in the end, but right now, we have to put all our trust to the main actors: Fuji and Oshitari."

The two who are standing side by side at the time, nodded.

"Now, minna, good luck. Ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na!"

With that, everyone went back to their designated positions and the curtains were up.

Let Snow White begin.

* * *

"Tezuka-buchou. Tezuka-buchou. TEZUKA-BUCHOU."

The stoic senior almost jumped in surprise at Echizen's sudden hiss. He looked behind him and saw Echizen staring at him disapprovingly.

"Your mind's drifting off somewhere, buchou."

"Sorry, I just have so many things to think about today."

Then they both turned back to watch the play. It is now the part where Atobe would be entering as the huntsman.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" Atobe exclaimed as he took center-stage. "Too bad Ore-sama has to execute a kill in this early morning."

Echizen made a disapproving sound. "Does he have to insert _ore-sama _even in this play?"

Tezuka almost scowled.

Snow White, who, at that time, was taking her time gathering roses stood up and faced the huntsman.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing here?"

The huntsman's eyes sparkled upon seeing the beautiful young princess. "Oh, Princess Snow White, what a beautiful young lady!"

As Atobe kept on praising Syusuke, the latter thought, _this guy, he's doing an adlib._

To everyone's – the staff and audience alike – horror, the huntsman advanced towards Snow White, got hold of her chin and tilted her face to his. Only a few centimeters and their lips would be touching.

Atobe drawled, "Should Ore-sama give your beautiful lips a loving kiss?"

The audience – mainly the ladies – squealed in excitement. Oh, these fanatics of boys' love. Tsk! Tsk!

Syusuke was aghast. _Atobe, he's really pushing my buttons! _The lady fumed internally.

"Who are you?!"

"Ore-sama? You're asking who ore-sama is?" Atobe posed to the audience in a way that will make his fangirls faint in a pool of blood from their noses. "Ore-sama is just a mere huntsman who is working for your stepmother, the Queen."

"If you're working for her, then what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…the truth is, she ordered me to kill you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, princess. But, upon seeing how pure and innocent you are, Ore-sama couldn't bear to harm you, princess! Please, go now. Go into the woods. Make your escape and take refuge into a faraway place."

Snow White ran and exited the stage. The lights dimmed preparing for the next scene.

* * *

As the play progressed, Atobe settled himself in a chair next to Tezuka and Echizen. From time to time, the self-proclaimed king would smirk and snicker earning scowls from the two pillars. Atobe is having too much fun watching Tezuka's uneasiness in every interaction between Syusuke and Oshitari.

_Oh, this is extremely priceless,_ Atobe snickered one more time.

The play is now nearing its end and everyone's anticipating the last scene.

_The only thing that would awaken the princess is the true love's kiss._

Will they? Or will they not?

Atobe, a bitten apple in one hand, was staring at Tezuka with eyes like a hawk. He wants to see how Tezuka would satiate his satisfaction. Echizen, from time to time, steals a glance at his buchou from under his cap. He sighs.

Oshitari stared at Syusuke's lying figure nestled in his arms. Her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He gulped nervously.

This is it. He's really going to kiss Syusuke. He's really… Oshitari's face heated as a hint of redness made its way to his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and leaned towards Syusuke's face for the kiss. Just when there's only a very little distance between them, Oshitari felt a sudden object come in contact with his head. Man, it hurts! He leaned away from Syusuke and the lights dimmed.

Behind the curtains, Echizen's hand is pressed on the lights' OFF switch while Atobe's hands folded across his chest and his widened eyes fixated on the figure hidden behind the darkness of the theater.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's left hand is trembling. Probably from the thrill of throwing a bitten apple on his understudy's head.

* * *

**a/n: To all those who reviewed for the last chapter, thank you sooo much! I had tons of laughs actually when I read your reviews. To those people who are wondering when this story will end, well, I should say, **_**Mada mada dane.**_** HAHAHAHA! I still have lots more in store for you guys.**

**I would also like to take into consideration the comment of **_**Vega in Red**_** regarding the use of 'she' during Tezuka's point of view. In the next chapters I would be using 'he' for Syusuke ONLY in TEZUKA'S POV. Pls. take note guys to avoid confusion. Thanks! Keep the comments coming. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. Sorry if I updated late. We just finished our prelim exams and I'm starting to have a hectic schedule again. Hope you understand. :)) I'll try my best to update soon. Though I'm still in search for a new inspiration for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 - First Day: Two Tensais

**a/n: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update for so many months. I had so many things to attend to: prelims, finals, reports, immersions, community service, and etc. And I also haven't had the inspiration to do this chapter…only now. So, here it goes.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Day 1 – Two Tensais

Atobe Keigo is so pleased with himself. Not only because of the great success of the play but also because of how it had ended. Seeing the usually calm, reserved, and stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu behave that way is worth all the trouble Atobe had went through in order to bring Seigaku to Hyotei. But, it wasn't really trouble since he's _the_ Atobe Keigo. Though not seeing his best friend and the other team's tensai share a kiss is quite disappointing.

The egocentric buchou turned his gaze towards the two tensais exiting the stage.

"Ne, Oshitari," Syusuke turned to the tensai walking behind her, "why didn't you tell me that you're going to change the last scene? I was really surprised, you know."

Oshitari stopped in his tracks. "I didn't. It was all Atobe's idea. I was surprised as well."

"Oh, then that flying apple was also his idea?" Syusuke asked, cocking her head to the side – an action which Oshitari finds very adorable.

Honestly, the blue-haired tensai knew that Atobe didn't throw that apple at him nor was it part of his plan. If there's something the buchou wants to see in the play, it is the fulfillment of the kissing scene. _But then,_ Oshitari thought as he gritted his teeth, _who threw that damn apple at me?!_

"Yeah," Oshitari found himself nodding to the brunette tensai's question. "It's probably one of his absurd ideas."

Syusuke then excused herself to change back to her uniform and remove her make-up. When she finished changing, she found their tennis freshman leaning on the wall across the door of the dressing room.

"Echizen," the tensai smiled and approached the young man as he straightened up. "What are you doing here?"

"Fetching you." Echizen looked down at his senpai – Ochibi has really grown a lot – and patted her head. "You did a really great job back there, Fuji-senpai."

"Arigato," the senior beamed.

"Let's go now," Echizen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her to where they'll be meeting the others. "Everyone's already waiting for us. Hyotei is willing to show us around tonight so that tomorrow, we can go around by ourselves without getting lost."

Syusuke nodded in agreement. "Hmm…I see. That's really nice of them."

"It was Oshitari-san's idea, actually." The freshman looked down at his senpai from the corner of his eye. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Huh?" Syusuke looked up at him, confusion obvious in her features. "What do you mean?"

"He's really disappointed, you know, when the last scene was changed."

"You've got to be kidding me, Echizen. Oshitari is _definitely not_ gay. Of all people…"

"Hey, but you're not _really _a guy either."

Syusuke frowned at Echizen. The latter only laughed out loud in response.

"Anyway, I wonder what possessed Atobe to throw that apple. I was really surprised."

"It wasn't the monkey king who threw that apple. It was bu – " Echizen stopped mid-sentence. Syusuke opened her eyes and stared at the freshman.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, umm…nothing. Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"You know, Atobe, if only the Seigaku guys aren't here, I would probably smack you straight on the head."

The overly narcissistic king raised a brow at his bespectacled tensai, wondering what he was talking about. "Ore-sama doesn't follow what you're saying, Oshitari."

"Why didn't you stop whoever it was that threw that damn apple on my head?" Oshitari glared at his best friend, remembering the pain his head had suffered.

"But, Oshitari, how could Ore-sama do that when Ore-sama was so surprised as well when _he _threw that apple at you."

"_He? _Who is this _he_?"

"A jealous boyfriend," Atobe teased.

"Boyfriend?!"

"Just kidding!" Atobe grinned. "But, do you really wanna know who intervened with your kissing scene with Fuji?"

Oshitari looked into Atobe's eyes, his face full of curiosity.

"It was Tezuka."

* * *

Syusuke, still tucked under Echizen's left arm, arrived at the Hyotei Circle, the meet-up place with their teammates and the Hyotei regulars. Everyone – save Atobe and Kabaji – took in the sight of the two with surprised faces. Though Tezuka chose to frown, a look everyone else wasn't able to witness since he's standing a little farther behind everyone else.

"Ochibi and Fujiko are too close, nya~!" Eiji pouted. "I'm starting to get jealous since I'm supposed to be his best friend."

"Saa, you _are_ my best friend, Eiji." Syusuke smiled. That made Eiji beam at everyone and grab Oishi's hand, "Nya~, Oishi, did you hear that? I'm still Fujiko's best friend."

"I heard it right, Eiji." Oishi laughed at his doubles' partner and let himself be dragged towards the booths with the Silver Pair in tow.

The blue-eyed tensai freed herself from Echizen's arm and walked over to the waiting Atobe and Oshitari.

"You're really sure that we're allowed to roam around your school festival for two days, Atobe?"

"Of course, Fuji. There is nothing to worry about. And besides, the school festival is open for everyone that's why I wouldn't doubt it if we see familiar faces from the other schools."

The tensai nodded. "Sou ka." Then she met Oshitari's gaze and smiled. The bespectacled guy tensed up then blushed, making him turn his face away from the smiling tensai's view.

"Umm…did I do something wrong?" Syusuke worriedly asked.

Atobe snickered before shaking his head. "Iie, you've done nothing wrong." He looked back at his best friend whose face is still turned away and a sudden idea popped in his brain. He leaned down to Syusuke for a whisper.

Oshitari turned his gaze back to Atobe and Syusuke but was greeted by a smile from the two. Before he could ask what was going on, Syusuke launched herself in front of Oshitari and clasped his hands around hers while dragging him the same way the Golden and Silver Pair went. "Fuji, what are you – "

"Minna," the tensai turned to the rest of her friends, "I'll be having Oshitari tour me around the booths for the meantime. Ja ne!"

"HEH?!" The rest of the regulars – even Oshitari himself – gasped at the tensai's proclamation though Atobe and Echizen only laughed quietly and Kabaji stood there as emotionless as ever.

* * *

"Atobe, what the hell did you just tell Fuji?" The usually calm and reserved buchou is now livid with anger directed towards his self-proclaimed narcissistic rival.

"Just a little something." Atobe eyed Tezuka from the corner of his eyes. "And Ore-sama doesn't think it's any of your concerns."

The two teams – minus the Golden Pair, the Silver Pair, and the two tensais – are now walking along the booths, stopping from time to time to grab a few snacks or even play with the games. The two buchous walked farther behind everyone else. Even Kabaji is enjoying the stuff that the festival has to offer.

"_I_ am his buchou," Tezuka simply stated, though annoyance is still obvious in his tone. "Everything that he does is _my_ concern."

"_His buchou_, you say?" Atobe snorted. "C'mon, Tezuka. Don't act like a jealous boyfriend."

If Atobe saw Tezuka blush, he didn't mention anything about it. He merely snickered to himself, mentally etching the image in his memory for forever.

"You're talking nonsense." Tezuka looked away. "I'm merely concerned."

"Okay." Atobe said, dragging the word. "You don't have to worry, Tezuka. Really. I just asked Fuji to accompany Oshitari tonight since my idiotic tensai wanted to be alone but he couldn't really do that because if his fangirls saw that he is walking alone they would, without a doubt, go attack him. And they won't hold back."

Tezuka cringed. He knew perfectly how that feels. He had experienced that before when he was still in his first year of middle school that's why in all the Seigaku festivals after that one, he made sure that he is always surrounded by his teammates.

"Happy now?" Atobe raised a brow at him.

"Not much," Tezuka sighed, causing Atobe to blink in surprise and think,_ Is this really Tezuka?_ "You could have accompanied Oshitari yourself. He is one of your regulars after all."

"Come on, Tezuka. Oshitari and I have been seeing each other every single day of the week – except Sundays since that is family day – and mind you, if you see the same set of people almost 24/7, you'd grow tired of them too."

The stoic buchou almost chuckled if only his yearning for their tensai had not won over Atobe's mirth.

* * *

"Fuji, what did Atobe tell you?" Oshitari asked the smiling tensai walking beside him.

Syusuke snickered. "How many times do I have to tell you, Oshitari, that it's nothing? Really."

"Fuji," Oshitari uttered through his teeth, trying to control his frustration. He's already too scared that his buchou might have slipped something when talking to Syusuke. "Please?"

"You're really not going to let this go, aren't you?" Syusuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Fine," Syusuke rolled her eyes. "Atobe said you needed some company tonight since you've been out of sorts lately. So, he is wondering if you could open up to me since we're friendly rivals and all."

"That's all? He didn't say anything else?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Should there be?"

"Ah…no. Nothing. I was just asking since, you know, Atobe can be a really trash talker sometimes."

"He's your buchou and _best friend_," Syusuke chuckled, the sound earning a blush to creep up to Oshitari's cheeks.

"The more reason that I can say that about him."

Syusuke chuckled once more. "So, where should we go now?"

"Hm…are you hungry?" Oshitari eyed the food stalls.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since we assembled for the play."

"Let's go get you some food then."

Syusuke turned to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Since this is Hyotei, I bet your food stalls aren't as normal as the ones we have at Seigaku or in any other normal private schools."

Oshitari chuckled. "Contrary to popular belief, tensai Fuji Syusuke, only the stall for Atobe's class is the abnormal one every school festival."

"Seriously?" Syusuke beamed, eyes not failing the surprise that she got. "Doesn't he feel out of place?"

"'Out of place', 'different', 'extraordinary', these are a part of Atobe's principle in life. Being unique from everybody else, that who our _king_ is," Oshitari explained. "Anyway, we should be getting ourselves some food. What do you want?"

"Hm…there are too many that I want to eat right now since I'm starving," the blue-eyed tensai told him as they looked at a particular food stall. Other students, girls and boys alike, are already gawking at the two of them. No surprise there since they are two of the most popular high school tennis players in the whole of Japan.

"You could pick whatever you want to eat. 'free everything', remember?" The male tensai reminded her of the privileges Seigaku gets since they helped the play.

"Sou ka!" Syusuke exclaimed. "Then I'll have yakisoba, takoyaki, some manju, dumplings, okonamiyaki…"

Oshitari continued to stare at the beautiful girl before him trying to get two of everything. He enjoyed watching Syusuke getting excited as she watched her food being cooked. It's as if she's not the sadistic tensai that he knows her for. What's in front of him now is like the image of a young teenage girl that's out on a date for the first time.

Though that thought made Oshitari hide the blush creeping up his cheeks, he still couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips.

* * *

"Oshitari, I've got everything now!" Syusuke exclaimed as she took all her orders from the young woman at the food stall. She now held two plastic bags filled with food: ramen, udon, okonamiyaki, takoyaki, yakisoba, manjuu, dumplings, and some katsudon. She is seriously hungry after having an empty stomach for more than five hours.

When Oshitari didn't move nor gave a grunt from his spot behind Syusuke, the female tensai turned around and widened her eyes. Oshitari Yuushi, her supposed rival for the tensai position, is smiling very warmly at her. And behind those fake spectacles of his are eyes filled with warmth towards none other than Syusuke herself. She stiffened a bit, feeling the blood rising to her cheeks. She couldn't help but blush at how Oshitari is giving her that smile.

"A-Anou…Oshitari?" She managed to choke out.

"Hm?" When the said person responded with a slight leaning of his head towards Syusuke's, the latter's heart skipped a beat. "You're done?"

Syusuke could only nod.

"Ja, ikou." Oshitari took the plastic bags from her and started walking through the crowds.

_Damn! Why is he making me so flustered? Just because he gave you that smile, you're getting off-guard,_ Syusuke mentally scolded herself. She closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath before following Oshitari.

They didn't speak even once as they were walking. But as they were turning to a corner where the darts booth is standing, a strong wind blew and undid the knots to the already loosened pole. It was about to fall to Oshitari when Syusuke slammed her body against his and the pole fell close to her head instead, grazing her cheek in the processs, before they stumbled down on the ground. The small crowd in that area all hurried to help them but Oshitari was fussing over the bleeding wound on the other tensai's right cheek.

"Fuji!" He sat up and helped Fuji do the same. "Why did you do that? You could have been hurt pretty bad!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, Oshitari. I just acted on impulse. I saw the pole falling towards you so I just did what first came to mind and that is to push you."

"But, you're bleeding."

The bystanders surrounding them noticed the blood dripping down the tensai's cheek. "Should we bring you to the clinic?" One asked.

"No, please. There's no need for that. I'm fine." Syusuke smiled, though she flinched when she did so. It seems that the impact of her face was quite strong. _Ugh! I might bruise later._

Oshitari noticed the flinch and Syusuke's pained expression. He immediately asked someone to bring a first-aid kid and an ice bag. Good thing he was the tensai of Hyotei, he was easily able to coax those two things from the other students. Being popular has its benefits.

After thanking the helpful and worried crowd, he immediately took Syusuke – who's now carrying the two plastic bags of food – into the hedge maze at the back of the middle school building. They didn't come across anyone since all the students and teachers were enjoying the first day – or rather night – of the festival.

Syusuke observed her surroundings as Oshitari hurriedly pulled her deeper into the maze. Sprouting from the hedges were beautiful, big, red roses and Syusuke could only wonder how on earth those roses could grow that big. Soon, they halted into a stop as Oshitari settled her on one of the benches placed around the fountain.

Oshitari opened up the first-aid kit and started to work on disinfecting and tending on Syusuke's wound. The blue-eyed tensai chose to remain silence as she noted the frustrated expression on Oshitari's face. She let her eyes roam around the fountain and they landed on the swan statues whose heads were close together as if bumping each other in the middle of the water fountain. There are no lights besides the ones coming from the stars and the moonlight.

Syusuke felt the ice pack being pressed on her cheek and she told Oshitari that she can do it herself but the young man refused and Syusuke just let it go. She couldn't look directly at Oshitari right now or she would only be confused why he was making that very complicated face. Instead, she turned to look at their reflection mirrored down the water.

"I'm sorry…for letting you get hurt," Oshitari apologized.

"Ah…" was Syusuke's only response.

"And thank you…for saving me back there."

"Oh, that's fine. It's no big deal. Really."

"Syusuke."

Syusuke doesn't know if it's the sudden change in the name calling or the seriousness in Oshitari's voice that made her look up and gaze directly into the Hyotei tensai's eyes. The next thing that Syusuke knows is that Oshitari's already leaning his face closer towards hers and she's frozen on the spot not knowing what to do.

A rose petal flew from one of the roses and fell down the fountain, rippling the image of the tensais mirrored on the water.

* * *

**a/n: It's a little OOC, I'm sorry! But I just had to put those kinds of interactions between Oshitari and Syusuke to add some spice in the love triangle. Hehe. :P By the way, I'll try to update earlier next time.**

**Hey! This new chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, don't you think?**

** . .twinkles: I bet you're happy with this chapter because it's mainly Syusuke and Oshitari. HAHA!**

** donutmaster: A little jealous buchou only in this chapter since I tried to develop more on the relationship between Oshitari and Syusuke. But I'll try to do better next time. :D**

** abbyjc: I'm sorry but I can't finish this just yet. I still have so much in store for you, my readers. ;P**

** Tora-shin: Yeah! I took it from Gakuen Alice. It's really hilarious, that part. :DDD**

** syuumitsu: Oh dearie, I'm not yet in the climax. I still have more before I reach that. *evil laugh* Kidding!**


End file.
